wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Armageddon
Armageddon -''' Świat należący do Imperium Ludzkości, zaklasyfikowany w archiwach jako przemysłowy świat z dominującą liczbą miast - uli na jego powierzchni. Planeta stanowi ważny węzeł komunikacyjny w całym sektorze a jego możliwości produkcyjne są w stanie zapewnić sprzęt i wyposażenie wielu regimentom Gwardii Imperialnej oddalonych setki lat świetlnych od niego. Za sprawą tak potężnej machiny przemysłowej atmosfera świata jest skażona a jego powierzchnia jest nękana przez siarkowe opady. Populacja planety, której zadaniem jest utrzymywanie stałej produkcji i dostaw wyposażenia dla sił Imperium generuje ogromne zapotrzebowanie na zaopatrzenie takie jak żywność i woda, które są na Armageddonie towarem deficytowym za sprawą panujących na nim warunkach. Świat znany nie z ogromnej populacji czy potężnych zasobów a wyniszczających wojen, które na przestrzeli lat zakorzeniły się w dziejach wielu obrońców ludzkości jak i wszelkich wrogów Imperium. Ostatecznie planeta pozostaje w rękach Imperium jednak zniszczona przez liczne batalię nikt dokładnie nie wie na jak długo. Położenie i geografia Armageddon znajduje się około dziesięć tysięcy lat świetlnych od Terry w Segmentum Solar. Sektor Armageddon jest miejscem w którym planeta Armageddon pełni funkcję głównego świata systemu Armageddon. Armageddon jest czwartą planetą od słońca jak i stolicą całego układu. thumb|left|214pxŚwiat składa się z trzech kontynentów oraz okalających je dwóch ogromnych oceanów i kilku pasm wysp. Większość świata pokrywają ogromne połacie wyjałowionych pustkowi. Za serce całej planety uznawany jest główny kontynent, który jest zamieszkiwany przez większość populacji oraz produkcji przemysłowej. To właśnie na tym kontynencie miały miejsce najzacieklejsze starcia. thumb|236pxNa północy tegoż kontynentu rozpościera się niegościnna kraina zwana Ognistym Pustkowiem na którym znajduje się duża ilość kopalni cennych surowców. Większość kontynentu jest jednak częścią dwóch dużych obszarów takich jak Armageddon Prime i Armageddon Secundus. Na obszarze tych dwóch regionów jest zlokalizowana większość osiedli Ludzkich. Granicę obojga regionów dzieli pas gęstej dżungli biegnącej wzdłuż równika przecinając tym samym cały kontynent na dwie części. Historia '''WIELKA KRUCJATA "Imperator Strzeże. Zabić wszystkich i każdego z osobna!" - Kapitan Ezekiel Abaddon przed Krucjatą na Ullanorze Armageddon, wbrew temu co może sądzić większość imperialnych obywateli, nie zawsze nosił taką nazwę. Właściwie, to nie zawsze znajdował się w Segmentum Solar. Przed tysiącleciami Armageddon zwał się Ullanorem i był sercem jednego z największych orkowych imperiów w historii.thumb|292px|Defilada na Ullanorze Ten wypełniony przemocą behemot, dowodzony przez Arcyheszta Urrlaka Urruka, niszczył każda siłę w Galaktyce, jaka tylko znalazła się na drodzę jego WAAGH! Tak było do czasu, aż Ullanor znalazł się na celowniku Imperium. Po długiej, niszczycielskiej kampanii prowadzonej osobiście przez Imperatora Ludzkości i kilku jego Prymarchów, Urrlak Urruk został zgładzony, a jego potężne dominium legło w gruzach. Po udanej kampanii na Ullanorze zgromadzono 14 z 18 Legionów Kosmicznych Marines oraz 9 nadludzkich synów Władcy Ludzkości. W trakcie tzw. Defiliady na Ullanorze wraz z Imperatorem świętowali Horus Luperkal, Sanguinius, Mortarion, Magnus, Angron, Jaghatai Khan, Lorgar, Rogal Dorn i Fulgrim. Po Triumfie na Ullanorze Imperator postanowił opuścić Wielką Krucjatę, pozostawiając jej przeprowadzenie w rękach swojego pierwszego syna. Tego dnia Prymarcha Horus został Mistrzem Wojny. WOJNA BESTII W M32 Ullanor znów znalazł się na celowniku Imperium. Tym razem jednak, ze znacznie straszliwszego powodu.thumb|278px|Koorland, Ostatni Syn Dorna, walczący z natłokiem Orków Podczas okresu stosunkowego ładu i spokoju, jaki nastąpił po odparciu Pierwszej Czarnej Krucjaty, tajemniczy Arcyherszt doszedł do władzy na Ullanorze. Ten ponad 10 metrowy Primeork był bytem jakiego Imperium nigdy dotąd nie napotkało. Był nie tylko znacznie wyższy i masywniejszy niż reszta Orków, był też od nich widocznie inteligentniejszy, znał tajemnice skomplikowanych inżynierii i potrafił posługiwać się Wysokim i Niskim Gotykiem. Co jednak najgorsze, byt ten generował tak potężną energię WAAGH! że był w stanie zmusić podległych mu Orków do przyśpieszonej ewolucji. Wkrótce ramię w ramię z nim stanęła szóstka Primeorków, równie wielka i straszliwa jak on sam. Ten tajemniczy stwór, orkowy pół-bóg zwał się Bestia Mag Uruk Thraka - Bestia Która Niesie Wielką Rzeź (ang. Beast Who Brings Great Slaughter). Po tym jak Bestia wyrżnął w pień Imperialne Pięści i wykorzystał zaawansowaną technologię teleportacyjną by przenieść dwa Ksieżyce Bojowe nad orbitę Świętej Terry, Imperium postanowiło uderzyć w samo serce orkowego dominium. Prosto na Ullanor. Pierwsze Uderzenie na Ullanor Po tym jak Koorland, jedyny Marine z Imperialnych Pięści który przeżył atak Bestii, odnalazł Prymarchę Vulkana, obydwaj wojownicy zgromadzili olbrzymie siły i uderzyły przy ich pomocy na Ullanor. Pomimo wsparcie ze strony samego Prymarchy, Pierwsze Uderzenie na Ullanor zakończyło się niesamowitą rzeźnią. Orkowie dominowali w powietrzu, używając maszyn zasilanych przez generatory WAAGH! by zniszczyć lotnictwo Imperium. Na powierzchni planety szło nawet gorzej. Orkowie zmienili Ullanor na swoją chorą modłę, nie tylko wypełniając każdy skrawek planety tysiącami zielonoskórych ale i ukazując swój nowo-odkryty geniusz technologiczny. Dla walczących żołnierzy wszelka nadzieja przepadała, gdy to co uznali za wielkiego Garganta było w rzeczywistości palcem znacznie, znacznie większej maszyny, która wybiła się z wnętrza planety by siać śmierć i zniszczenie w imię Bestii. Szansę na zakończenie tej masakry miał Prymarcha Vulkan, który przedostał się do Pałacu Bestii. Liczył, że jeśli go zabije, całe WAAGH! się rozpadnie. Pomiędzy ostatnim wciąż stojącym Prymarchą a gigantycznym Primeorkiem doszło go gigantycznego pojedynku. Bestia uderzał z całych sił, a każdy jego cios miał siłę która rozerwałaby na strzępy dziesiątki Kosmicznych Marines - jego przeciwnikiem był jednak syn Imperatora. Vulkan uderzał swym młotem i pięściami, wyciągając ze swojego nadludzkiego ciała każdą uncję siły jaką tylko był w stanie zebrać - jego przeciwnikiem był jednak największy Ork, jakiego widziano od czasów Wojny w Niebiosach. Widząc masakrę, jaka rozgrywała się na polu bitwy, Vulkan postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Natarł ze swym młotem prosto na Bestię, wskazując wraz z nim prosto do rozgrzanego generatora WAAGH!. Cały pałac objęła gigantyczna eksplozja zielonej energii, która rozdarła na atomy wszystko czego się dotknęła. Vulkan i Bestia, uwięzieni w uścisku, objęci niszczącą wszystko energią wydawali z siebie bojowe okrzyki, gdy ich ciała były rozrywane na strzępy a ich umysły były wypełniane śmiechem Gorka i Morka. Poświęcenie Vulkana nie poszło na marne. Po zniszczeniu Pałacu Orkowie popadli w otępienie, co pozwoliło ostatnim jednostkom Imperium uciec z przeklętej planety. Drugie Uderzenie na Ullanor thumb|284px|Ork z okresu Wojny Besti szykujący się do atakuWyglądało jednak na to, że pojedynek w Pałacu Orków nie zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem. Po Vulkanie zaginął wszelki ślad. Zielonoskórzy natomiast wkrótce odzyskali zapał do walki, gdyż na ich czele raz jeszcze stanął Bestia. Koorland, teraz będący Lordem Komandorem, przywrócił na łono Imperium wygnane wcześniej przez Wysokich Lordów Terry Siostry Ciszy i zebrał gigantyczne siły, szykując się na ponowne uderzenie na Ullanor. Tym razem na Ullanor uderzyły siły nowo-powstałej Straży Śmierci, Zakony Aurory, Czarnych Templariuszy, Krwawych Aniołów, Śmiałych Pazurów (ang. Brozen Claws), Exkoriatorów, Żelaznych Rycerzy, Pięści Przykładu (ang. Fist Exemplar), Żelaznych Węży, Kruczej Gwardi, Władców Burzy i Kosmicznych Wilków. Te siły miały jednak za zadanie jedynie zająć czymś Orków, podczas gdy Lord Komandor Koorland, jego Kosmiczni Marines i Siostry Ciszy uderzyły na samego Bestię. Koorland i jego oddział przedarli się do stanowiska Bestii i zaangażowali go w krwawą walkę, podczas gdy Siostry Ciszy pojmały jednego z Dziwolongów i zaczęły przeprowadzać na nim swój rytuał. Rytuał ten polegał na zmuszeniu orkowego psionika by zgromadził w sobie jak najwięcej energii WAAGH!, a następnie wypuścił je w kierunku Sióstr Ciszy. Gdy to się udało, energia WAAGH! starła się z Genem Pariasa, mutując i zmieniając się w energię Anty-WAAGH. Wpłwy tej energii rozsadził czaszkę Dziwoląga a następnie przeszedł przez całą okolicę, zabijając elitarnych Orków biegnących na pomoc Bestii oraz poważnie raniąc i dezorientując samego Arcyherszta. To był moment na który Koorland czekał. Lord Komandor natarł na osłabionego przeciwnika, ostatecznie i definitywnie zabijając Bestię. Zwycięstwo Imperium zostało zagwarantowane. Na jakieś 12 sekund. Orkowie nie rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, gdyż na ich czele raz jeszcze stanął...Bestia. Ciężko ranny, acz twardo i zdecydowanie prowadzący swoich zielonoskróych do boju. Koorland rozpoznał w tym ciężko rannym gigancie tego samego Bestię, który walczył z Vulkanem. Zrozumiał że ten Bestia którego Lord Komandor sam zabił był tylko jednym z 6 Primeorków, służących oryginalnemu Arcyhersztowi. Wobec kontrataku Orków, siły Imperium musiały wycofać się z Ullanora. Siostry Ciszy zdołały uciec. Koorland zginął, walcząc z siłami Orków. Tym sposobem poległ ostatni członek Imperialnych Pięści. Trzecie Uderzenie na Ullanor Po śmierci Koorlanda jego ciało zostało przeniesione na Inwitthumb|276px|Maximus Thane, Marine który wskrzesił Imperialne Pięści, gdzie pochowano je z należytymi honorami. Mistrz Pięści Przykładu, Maximus Thane, nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić, by wraz z Koorlandem zakończyła się historia jednego z oryginalnych Zakonów. Ogłosił wskrzeszenie Imperialnych Pięści, zbierając dziesiątki chętnych Marines z każdego Zakonu posiadającego genoziarno Rogala Dorna a następnie wyruszł na Terrę, gdzie zyskał tytuł Lorda Komandora. Sytuacja w Galaktyce była na tym etapie tragiczna i Maximus Thane nie mógł zebrać zbyt wielu wojowników. Kosmiczne Wilki i Ultramarines musieli wycofać się by bronić swoich światów. Wiele innych Zakonów również było związanych walką. Cała nadzieja pozostawała w rękach synów Rogala Dorna. Maximus Thane zebrał więc siły Imperialnych Pięści, ich sukcesorów oraz Sióstr Ciszy i uderzył na Ullanor po raz trzeci. To uderzenei pod wieloma względami przypominało poprzednie dwa, gdyż zakładało walkę z Bestią i pozwolenie Siostrom Ciszy na przeprowadzenie swojego rytuału. Maximus i jego ludzie zdołali przebić się do Bestii, podczas gdy Siostry Ciszy zajęły się swoim rytuałem. Poprzednio działały w znacznym pośpiechu i nie były do końca pewne konsekwencji. Teraz jednak, miały dać z siebie wszystko. Bestia, chociaż ciężko ranny, bez większych problemów poradził sobie z Kosmicznymi Marines, których krew spłynęła obficie na powierzchnię Ullanoru. Na polu bitwy stał już tylko Maximus Thane. Nowy Mistrz Imperialnych Pięści walczył dzielnie, jednak Bestia zdołał przygwoździć go do podłogi. Widząc ledwie oddychającego przeciwnika, Primeork zamachnął się by uderzyć. I wtedy Siostry Ciszy zakończyły swój rytuał. Energia Anty-WAAGH! przeszła przez cały Ullanor, wysadzając w powietrze miliardy Orków. Bestia, pomimo swojej potęgi, również padł. Jego czaszka wybuchła, zanim zdążył dobić Maximusa. Tym jednym aktem, cały Ullanor został oczyszczony z Orków. Wojna Besti została zakończona. Przeniesienie Po zakończeniu konfliktu uznano, że Ullanor powinien zostać poddany natychmiastowemu Exterminatusowi. Wysoki Lord Terry i Fabrykator-Generał Kubik pragnął jednak zbadać tajemnicze technologie, jakich Orkowie użyli w czasie tego gigantycznego konfliktu. Wykorzystując technologię teleportacyjną stworzoną przez Bestię nakazał przenieść Ullanor do Segmentum Solar, dokładniej do Systemu Armageddon. Kubik następnie wykorzystał swoje uprawnienia by sfałszować historię całego systemu i usunąć wszelkie wzmianki o teleportacji całej planety. Ullanor został w ten sposób zmieniony na Armageddon. Kubik nie zdążył nacieszyć się swoim sukcesem. Za liczne zdrady jakich dopuścił się w czasie Wojny Besti i za akt przeniesienia planety która miała zostać poddana Exterminatusowi, został zamordowany przez Lorda Vangoricha. Pierwsza Wojna o Armageddon Przez wiele kolejnych lat po Wojnie Bestii dla Armageddonu nastał czas stabilności i prosperity wynikającej z znacznego oddalenia świata od problemów i wojen z którymi musiało zmagać się reszta Imperium. Ten stan rzeczy zakończył się jednak za sprawą nadchodzących wydarzeń a spokój który do tej pory gościł na Armageddonie miał już nigdy nie powrócić. Z nie znanych przyczyn w ponad pół-tuzinie największych miastach- ulach zaczęły wybuchać bunty. Większość ognisk buntów mających miejsce w Armageddon Secundus zostało zdławionych przez lokalny SOP ale wśród szerzej rozproszonych uli Armageddon Prime okazały się trudniejsze do wykorzenienia. Sił Imperium będący w całości pochłonięte walką z buntownikami nie zauważyli nagłego przybycia Statku należącego do Pożeraczy Światów. Sytuacja stała się znacznie bardziej poważna w momencie przejścia połowy sił obrony planetarnej na stronę Chaosu. thumbWciąż lojalne resztki imperialnej armii przegrupowały się w Armageddon Secundus, jednocześnie przygotowując się do obrony regionu. Na planetę zostali wysłani Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, aby pomóc w obronie i odeprzeć Arcy-wroga. Chaos jednak miał dużą przewagę za sprawą ogromnej burzy Osnowy, która wzmacniała hordy Chaosu. Gdy ta tajemnicza anomalia ucichła Imperium zyskało cenny czas na przygotowanie się do obrony. Niezliczone hordy wyznawców Khorna zastały silnie ufortyfikowane pozycja wspierane przez Kosmiczne Wilki. Zacięte walki toczyły się na całej długości frontu. Obie strony ponosiły ogromne straty jednak żadna nie była w stanie zdobyć przewagi. Gdy wyznawcy Khorna zbliżali się do uli Infernus oraz Helsreach na planetę przybyły oddziały Szarych Rycerzy. wojownicy, którzy specjalizowali się w walce z istotami Chaosu ostatecznie pokonały armię Chaosu wypierając ją z planety z powrotem do Osnowy. Koszmar jakiego doświadczyła ludność zamieszkująca Armageddon jeszcze się nie skończył. Jednym z zadań Inkwizycji było utrzymanie istnienia Chaosu a także Szarych Rycerzy w ścisłej tajemnicy za wszelką cenę. Dla tej tajnej organizacji dalsze życie ludności Armageddonu jako obywateli Imperium było samo w sobie ryzykiem wiec zarządzili, aby każdy cywil wraz z ocalałymi żołnierzami, którzy przetrwali ten konflikt mieli zostać poddani sterylizacji i przymusowym wysiedleniom do zamkniętych obozów pracy. Ci którym sprzeciwili się temu rozkazowi zostali uznani za heretyków i natychmiastowo zabici. W ten sposób nastał kres społeczeństwa Armageddonu jak i dotychczasowej historii i dawnych dziejów tego świata. Na planetę miały przybyć nowi koloniści, którzy mieli zastąpić wszystkich dawnych mieszkańców tego świata rozpoczynając tym samym nowy początek dla Armageddonu, pełen wojen i cierpienia. Druga Wojna o Armageddon thumb|290pxPodobno jeśli na jakiś świat zostanie dotknięty wojną ona już nigdy tego świata nie opuści. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku Armageddonu, którego nowa populacja przejęła obowiązki starej wobec Imperium. Gdy fabryki zaczęły ponownie pracować w służbie Imperatorowi na świat przybył niezwykle ambitny Arcyherszt, Ghazghkull Uruk Thraka, który wraz ze swoim wielkim Waaagh! uznał Armageddon za swój nowy cel. Początkowo gubernator planety uznał, że jego siły są w stanie odeprzeć inwazję Orków więc zakazał wzywania jakiejkolwiek pomocy z zewnątrz. Przez nieprzemyślane decyzje imperialnego dowództwa doprowadziły do zagłady dużej części sił obronnych. Serie porażek wymusiły na Gwardii Imperialnej chaotyczne cofanie się na teren Armageddonu Secundus pozostawiając nie broniony Armageddon Prime na pastwę Orków, którzy niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Pozostająca w rozsypce Gwardia Imperialna nie była w stanie zapobiec oblężeniu największych skupisk ludności w Armageddon Secundus. Na jeden moment wszyscy ludzie stali się równi walcząc przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Pod dowództwem Komisarza Yarricka ludzie stawiali zaciekły opór Xenos, którzy także się nie poddawali. Sytuację zmienił jednak fakt nadejścia Zakonów Adeptus Astartes takich jak Krwawe Anioły, Ultramariens i Salamander by powstrzymać upadek ostatnich miejsc oporu. Po ciężkich walkach połączonym siłom Astartes i resztek PDF-u zepchnęły Orków do miejsca w którym rozpoczęli swój podbój jednocześnie zabijając całe zastępy zielonoskórych. Mimo, że zniszczone i wyczerpane, miasta ocalały wraz z nielicznymi obrońcami ,którym udało się przeżyć. Ghazghkull pokonany opuścił planetę przysięgając zemstę na Armageddonie za swoją porażkę. Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon thumb|240px Na ponowne zagrożenie ze strony Orków nie trzeba było długo czekać gdyż po pięćdziesięciu latach od ostatniego ataku Ghazghkulla Armageddon był zmuszony stawić czoła największemu Waaagh! jakiego Imperium nie widziało od wieków. Świat był jednak przygotowany Komisarz Yarrick osobiście nadzorował odbudowę Armageddonu i przygotowanie go na ponowne przybycie Orków. Gdy kosmiczne wraki pojawiły się w przestrzeni, Armageddon był już wzmocniony dwudziestoma zakonami Astartes czekających na przybycie zielonoskórych. Sześć tygodni po przybyciu do systemu Armageddon setki Orków uderzyło w powierzchnię Armagedonu. W tym czasie miasto- ul Hades zostało unicestwione przez asteroidę sprowadzoną przez kosmiczny wrak. Mimo iż obrona planetarna zebrała ogromne żniwo w szeregach Orków ich było zbyt wielu, żeby powstrzymać zieloną falę. Wiele miast było oblężonych w tym broniony przez Czarnych Templariuszy Helsreach. Podczas ciężkich walk niespodziewanie na pole bitwy zaczęło się przeteleportowywaanie nie tylko chmary Orków ale i złomowych maszyn, które siały spustoszenie w szeregach Gwardii Imperialnej, w dodatku dzikie plemiona Orków chowające się przez lata w dżungli równikowej wyszło z ukrycia zwabione wojną. Miasto - ul Acheron został zdobyty przez Orków praktycznie bez walki za sprawą wewnętrznych działań dawnego Gubernatora Planetarnego zwanego Hermanem Von Strabem, który został zwierzchnikiem Ghazgkulla. Po raz kolejny Komisarz Yarrick musiał stawić czoła swemu dawnemu nemezis. Dobrze zdyscyplinowany Stalowy Legion wraz z Kosmicznymi Marines starł się z bezkresną armią Orków. Niefortunnie dla zielonoskórych, rozpoczął się okres zwany przez społeczeństwo Armageddonu Sezonem Ognia w trakcie którego temperatury w ulach drastycznie rosły co było dla Orków bardzo męczące. Dzięki temu powstał impas, którego żadna ze stron nie była w stanie przełamać. Czas mijał a walki wciąż przybierały na sile. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Orkowie podbili niemal połowę planety na którą w dodatku przybywały kolejne zastępy Orków zwabione rosnącą wojną. Sytuacja była dla Imperium coraz bardziej dramatyczna, straty zarówno armii jak i cywilów były liczone w miliardach a teren należący do Imperium kurczył się z każdym dniem. Z powodu rosnącej temperatury na powierzchni Armageddonu zaczęły wybuchać wulkany wypluwając pokłady gorącej lawy. Znudzony tym Arcyherszt opuścił planetę jednak nie doprowadziło to do końca wojny gdyż ta trwała w najlepsze. Od tej pory Armageddon stał się areną niekończących się walk jednak siły Imperium nie poddają się i stawiają zaciekły opór, żeby planeta nie wpadła w ręce Xenos gdyż Armageddon nie może upaść. Społeczeństwo Przez wieki nieustannego przemysłu, który zanieczyścił większość powierzchni świata mieszkańcy Armageddonu zmuszeni są żyć w miastach- ulach pnących się ku niebu ponieważ im dalej od ziemi tym mniejsza szansa na śmierć z powodu trującej mgły. Wszelka aktywność poza tymi miastami takie jak działania wojenne czy praca w kopalniach wymaga noszenia specjalnych masek filtrujących jednak nawet z nimi rak płuc jest jedną z najczęstszych przyczyn śmierci w społeczeństwie Armageddonu. Na terenie głównego kontynentu rozrzucone są miasta- ule w których zgromadzone jest większość populacji a największe z nich to: Hades, Helsreach, Infernus, Acheron, Tempestora, Volcanus, Bagna Śmierci i Tartarus. Praktycznie wszystkie miasta były wiele razy niszczone w ciągu wojen toczących się na planecie jednak zawsze były odbudowywane przez ludzi, którzy już nigdy nie będą znali innej rzeczywistości niż tej w której jest wojna. Siły zbrojne Setki lat konfliktów spowodowały, że wojsko stacjonujące na Armageddonie jest niezwykle doświadczone i zaprawione w boju, głownie z Orkoidami. Podczas tych konfliktów większość planety kilkukrotnie była niszczona przez najeźdźców więc, aby zmniejszyć ryzyko powtórzenia się takiego scenariusza siły planetarne stoją w pełnej gotowości, wyczekując pojawienia się wroga. W dodatku warunki panujące na tym świecie przyczyniły się do powstania wielu oddziałów spotykanych jedynie na Armageddonie takich jak: *thumb|172pxStalowy Legion Armageddonu - Regiment należący do Gwardii Imperialnej stworzony i działający na Armageddonie, broniący tego cennego dla Imperium świata przed wszelkimi wrogami Ludzkości. Przez zanieczyszczenia występujące na planecie, każdy żołnierz regimentu musi nosić maskę filtrującą oraz kombinezon ochronny, żeby nie udusić się toksyczną atmosferą i móc być w pełni zdolnym do walki. Ekwipunek ten stał się znakiem rozpoznawczym regimentów w śród innych sił Imperium. Stalowy Legion na przestrzeni lat walki zdobył cenne doświadczenie w starciach z zielonoskórymi. thumb * [[Łowcy Orków Armageddonu|'Łowcy Orków Armageddonu']] - Odziały przypominające Catachiańskich wojowników ze względu na charakterystyczny styl przeprowadzania operacji wojskowych. Łowcy Orków działają głownie w dżungli równikowej w której nieustannie kontrolując tamtejszą populację Orków pozostawionych po Drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon aby ta nie mogła rozrosnąć się na tyle, aby mogła zagrozić ludzkim placówkom. Źródła Kodeks Armageddon(edycja 3), str. 2 -18 The Horus Heresy Book Three pg. 19 War of the Beast: I am Slaughter (Dan Abnett) Chapter II, III, IV War of the Beast: The Emperor Expects (Gav Thrope) Chapter VII War of the BeastL The Hunt for Vulkan (David Annandale): Chapter I, III, IV, VII, VIII, IX War of the Beast: Watchers in Death (David Annandale): Chapter II, V War of the Beast: The Last Son of Dorn (David Guymer): Chapter I, II, V, VIII War of the Beast: Shadow of Ullanor (Rob Sanders): Chapter VII, VIII, IX, X, XI Kodeks Orków (edycja 4), str. 21,22,23,24,25 Helsreach(powieść) Aaron Dembski-Bowden GamesWorkshop - Pierwsza wojna o Armageddon Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Armageddon Kategoria:Stalowy Legion Armageddonu Kategoria:Światy Imperium Kategoria:Światy